Désillusion
by Toflyaway
Summary: "Qu'avait dit Hannibal lors de leur première rencontre, déjà ? Une princesse dans un monde de salauds." Amy s'est toujours sentie parfaitement à l'aise au sein de l'équipe mais lorsqu'une simple affaire l'emporte au devant du danger, ce sont toutes ces certitudes qui volent en éclat.


**Disclamer :** La série L'agence tous risques (The A-Team) ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il s'agit d'une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, que j'avais commencé à écrire mais que je n'avais jamais terminé. Et même si j'ai déjà une autre fanfic en cours sur le site (la suite arrive d'ailleurs bientôt), j'ai ressenti l'envie d'enfin compléter cette histoire pendant la semaine. Elle est essentiellement centrée sur Amy (mais pas seulement) qui est un personnage que j'affectionne énormément.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Affaiblie. Désarmée. Impuissante._

Amy détestait cette sensation.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire était qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Les images se mélangeaient dans son esprit et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer, la douleur lui vrillait le crâne, l'empêchant de se concentrer comme elle le souhaitait.

Le noir était angoissant.

Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il était difficile d'y échapper. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'obscurité, même étant enfant mais aujourd'hui, la pénombre lui semblait renfermer les pires horreurs. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours été naïve. Qu'avait dit Hannibal lors de leur première rencontre, déjà ?

_Une princesse dans un monde de salauds._

Elle se rappelait avoir souri, ignorant s'il s'agissait là d'un compliment ou d'une moquerie. Avec Hannibal, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir.

La veille, il l'avait appelée pour lui parler d'un nouveau cas. Une femme voulait engager l'équipe afin de retrouver sa sœur retenue contre son gré par un gang de la ville qui l'obligeait à effectuer toute sorte d'horribles besognes.

C'était elle-même qui avait insisté, malgré les protestations des garçons, pour se rendre seule dans le quartier où sévissait le gang afin d'aller à la rencontre des habitants.

_Ils ne se méfieront pas si c'est moi qui pose des questions, _leur avait-elle dit. Et, qui sait, peut-être même aurait-elle la chance de croiser Sally, la jeune fille disparue, au détour d'une rue.

Hannibal avait fini par accepter, à condition bien sûr, qu'ils puissent la surveiller étroitement et intervenir en cas d'incident.

Bien trop occupée à rire aux éclats, amusée par Murdock dont l'activité favorite du moment était de rendre fou Barracuda avec un simple chien imaginaire, Amy n'avait pas écouté les dernières recommandations d'Hannibal. Leurs missions étaient toujours un succès, pourquoi se serait-elle inquiétée ?

— Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle... murmura-t-elle en se massant les tempes et luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait.

— Oh non, rassure-toi, tu l'es déjà !

Cette voix enjôleuse, ce ton nonchalant... Malgré la douleur et l'angoisse, Amy s'autorisa un sourire.

— Très amusant Futé, vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu essayes d'être drôle dans un moment pareil !

— Quoi, tu préférerais que je me mette à pleurer en m'apitoyant sur mon sort ?

— C'est déjà ce que tu fais la plupart du temps, non ? _Oh Hannibal, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi ? _Tu aurais dû être acteur, pas militaire !

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité mais elle imaginait aisément le sourire moqueur de Futé, ainsi que son regard pétillant posé sur elle. Soudain, la situation ne lui parut plus si inquiétante que cela. Certes, elle était toujours enfermée dans cet affreux endroit et l'orchestre qui avait élu domicile dans son crâne n'avait pas encore cessé de jouer mais... elle n'était plus seule. Futé était avec elle et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la sortir d'une situation périlleuse, c'était lui. L'homme était capable d'ouvrir une porte verrouillée avec une pince à cheveux, bon sang !

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Futé ? insista-t-elle comme il ne lui répondait pas immédiatement.

— Le plan ? Amy, on est enfermés, au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Alors à moins que tu ne sois soudain capable de traverser les murs, il n'y a pas de plan. On attend que les autres viennent nous chercher, c'est tout.

Plus tard, en y repensant, Amy comprendrait qu'il s'agissait là du premier indice, celui qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. L'Agence tous risques avait _toujours_ un plan, même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

— Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre l'un des murs glacés de leur cellule. Et je ne veux pas...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se sentait de nouveau abattue, malgré la voix calme et rassurante de Futé.

— Je ne veux pas mourir.

— Amy...

— Oui, je sais, tu vas me dire que je dois l'accepter, que c'est la seule façon pour ne plus avoir peur mais la vérité, c'est que je suis morte de trouille ! Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui nous est arrivé, ma tête me fait un mal de chien et il fait si noir...

Bientôt, elle fut incapable de retenir ses larmes et se mit à sangloter. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus pathétique qu'en cet instant et elle avait beau essayer d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, elle avait l'impression qu'il finirait par exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle allait mourir de _peur._ Plutôt ridicule, non ?

— Je croyais... J'ai cru... Il y avait cette fille, pas vrai ? poursuivit-elle alors que les souvenirs faisaient lentement surface dans son esprit embrumé. Je me suis approchée pour lui parler, je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait une certaine Sally... Elle avait l'air effrayé, Futé. Elle m'a agrippé le bras, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je parte et puis... Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Je voulais juste... l'aider...

— Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Amy.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu Futé parler de cette façon. Sa voix, autrefois chaleureuse et insouciante, paraissait lasse et résignée.

— Mais... Ce que vous faites... balbutia-t-elle, soudain prise de court.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'en remettant à leur place les escrocs du coin, on arrive à changer les choses ? Il y aura toujours une autre Sally à sauver, quoi que l'on fasse. Et parfois... Parfois, certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées.

Ses paroles se perdirent en un curieux murmure, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Fronçant les sourcils, Amy tendit l'oreille, cherchant à trouver dans le noir où se trouvait Futé.

— Comment ça, _certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées_ ? Tu parles de Sally ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la rue tout à l'heure ?

Après ce qui lui apparut comme une éternité, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveau dans la pénombre.

— Tu nies l'évidence... C'est normal. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas le reconnaître.

Était-il devenu fou ? Amy ne comprenait plus rien à son discours : à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait une question, il lui proposait une nouvelle énigme encore plus difficile à élucider que la précédente. Depuis quand Futé était-il devenu si... profond ? A force de le voir suspendu au bras de jolies blondes, elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi superficiel qu'il n'y paraissait.

—Tout ira bien, Amy, finit-il par ajouter, comme s'il renonçait à lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Hannibal n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber et je parie que Barracuda est en train d'écumer tout le quartier à notre recherche. Et tu sais bien qu'on ne refuse _jamais_ rien à Barracuda...

Cette fois-ci, un rire franc et léger s'échappa des lèvres d'Amy lorsqu'elle imagina Barracuda arpenter les rues, distribuant des coups à tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Lui et le reste de l'équipe seraient sans doute bientôt là et les emmèneraient loin de cet horrible endroit. Déjà, elle s'imaginait assise confortablement à l'arrière du van, fermant les yeux, se laissant porter par le ronronnement du moteur. Elle rentrerait ensuite chez elle et prendrait une douche brûlante afin d'oublier le fiasco de cette journée, avant de se glisser sous les draps et de dormir pendant une journée entière. A condition bien sûr, que Sally eût été retrouvée. Mais elle avait confiance en l'équipe : la jeune femme, n'en déplaise à Futé, avait certainement déjà été secourue et retrouverait bientôt sa sœur.

Réconfortée par cette idée, Amy ferma les yeux mais elle les rouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'un rayon lumineux apparut derrière le pas de la porte. Des éclats de voix retentirent au loin.

— Amy...

— Mmh ? répondit la jeune femme sans réellement l'écouter, son attention étant entièrement focalisée sur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur prison.

— Je crois que je suis devant la porte.

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Quelqu'un vient. Et je suis devant la porte.

— Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle en poussant un soupir agacé.

Futé l'empêchait d'entendre correctement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire.

— Tu n'as qu'à te pousser. C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Tout d'abord, Amy crut qu'elle avait vexé son ami et qu'il boudait : connaissant Futé, c'était tout à fait son genre de se conduire de façon aussi puérile, surtout lorsque cela l'arrangeait. Mais bon sang, leur situation était suffisamment compliquée comme cela, ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris !

— Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, Futé... ajouta-t-elle en commençant sa progression à travers la pièce. Lentement, elle se mit à marcher à quatre pattes sur le sol avec la sensation d'être parfaitement ridicule : heureusement que personne ne pouvait assister à ce triste spectacle, se dit-elle tout en continuant de pester envers Futé qui restait toutefois muet.

_Espèce de... crétin... prétentieux... et arrogant..._

Pourquoi les hommes ressentaient-ils toujours le besoin de se draper dans leur dignité lorsque les femmes se moquaient d'eux ?

— C'est vraiment pas le moment, tu sais ! poursuivit-elle alors qu'à chaque nouveau pas, le sol dur et rugueux écorchait ses mains pourtant si fines et délicates. _Des mains de princesse._

Ces dernières heurtèrent soudain quelque chose : dans le noir et la confusion, Amy ne reconnut pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Ses doigts étaient mouillés. _Pourquoi donc ses doigts étaient-ils mouillés ?_

— Futé ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en agrippant le corps qu'elle devinait à présent sous ses doigts. Elle posa ses mains contre les joues du jeune homme et, réalisant avec horreur que ces dernières étaient glacées, se mit à le secouer de toutes ses forces, incapable de faire face à la réalité de la situation.

Quelque part, au plus profond de son esprit, une petite voix lui susurra qu'elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps mais qu'elle avait obstinément refusé de voir la vérité en face. Comme d'habitude.

_Tu nies l'évidence... C'est normal. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas le reconnaître._

Le cri, celui qu'elle retenait depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, franchit enfin ses lèvres et déchira alors le silence.

Elle hurlait toujours lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un épouvantable fracas et qu'Hannibal et le reste de l'équipe surgirent dans la pièce soudain inondée d'une lumière vive et brûlante.

On l'emporta bien vite, loin du corps désarticulé qu'elle avait d'abord refusé de lâcher mais l'odeur du sang, âcre et entêtante, continuait d'emplir ses narines jusqu'à la nausée.

Elle se souvenait, maintenant.

* * *

_Affaibli. Désarmé. Impuissant._

Les trois mots dansaient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'Amy regardait l'homme allongé derrière la vitre.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir, finalement. S'il fallait choisir entre les limbes et la réalité, le chaos et le brouillard étaient bien moins douloureux et elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs à cet instant précis. Mais ses pieds, comme fermement ancrés dans le sol, refusaient de se déplacer.

Le front douloureusement appuyé contre la vitre, elle ne quittait pas des yeux les lourdes machines capables de maintenir un homme en vie : elle avait toujours été fascinée par ces dernières et le bruit régulier du moniteur la rassurait, lui donnant presque l'impression que tout était _normal_.

— Hannibal ? Elle commence vraiment à me faire peur... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait... ?

Elle les entendait chuchoter dans son dos elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent silencieux. Ils l'empêchaient de se concentrer, de reconstituer le puzzle qui continuait de s'agiter dans son cerveau.

Les médecin, avec l'air bienveillant qui convenait à leurs professions, lui avaient expliqué que sa perte de mémoire était parfaitement normale après un choc d'une telle ampleur.

_Vous avez une commotion cérébrale, mademoiselle, _lui avait dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire rassurant, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné au loto. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle était devenue hystérique et qu'ils avaient dû lui donner un sédatif. Enfin, bien sûr, c'était ce que Murdock lui avait raconté car elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Il lui avait relaté l'épisode d'un ton détaché mais Amy avait bien compris qu'il était inquiet et complètement déboussolé. Et comment ne pas l'être ? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne leur facilitait pas la tâche seulement, depuis quelques heures, elle ne parvenait plus à agir en adulte responsable et doté de raison.

_Une princesse dans un monde de salauds._

Cela sonnait réellement comme une insulte, désormais. Prisonnière dans sa tour de verre, aveuglée par sa naïveté et son égoïsme, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Elle avait rejoint l'équipe en pensant qu'elle avait suffisamment d'audace pour affronter les coups et les ricochets mais qui cherchait-elle à tromper en pensant cela ?

— Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-elle soudain d'un air agacé en se retournant, interrompant brusquement la conversation des trois hommes. Je – vais – bien.

C'était faux. Certains souvenirs, enfin réapparus, refusaient maintenant de s'effacer et ne lui laissaient aucun répit, se répétant à l'infini dans son esprit fatigué.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital avait été un véritable cauchemar. On l'avait déposée sur un siège sans ménagement et Hannibal, lui saisissant les épaules, l'avait secouée de toutes ses forces comme un prunier. Elle, comme hypnotisée, ne pouvait détacher son regard du sang qui imprégnait ses mains.

Il lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je ne sais pas, était tout ce qu'elle avait pu répondre. Je ne sais pas.

Plongée dans une profonde léthargie, elle n'avait repris contact avec la réalité qu'au moment où Futé s'était mis à crier.

De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait entendu un hurlement aussi déchirant et, lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Barracuda dans le rétroviseur avant, elle avait immédiatement saisi qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle avait alors voulu se retourner pour aider mais on l'avait fermement empêchée de se lever.

_Murdock, il ne faut pas... Retiens-la bon sang, elle n'a pas besoin de voir ça !_

Elle entendait encore la voix d'Hannibal, impatiente et affolée. Lui aussi était terrifié.

Elle ne leur avait pas encore dit. Elle n'avait pas pu leur avouer la vérité, elle craignait qu'ils ne la détestent et ne la retirent sur le champ de l'équipe. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait leur dire, pourtant. Mais comment trouver les bons mots pour leur expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien vu, justement ?

Malgré le bourdonnement du moniteur, les cris de Futé continuaient de la hanter. Ils ne s'étaient pas tus une seule fois, pas même lorsque Hannibal avait serré sa main en lui expliquant d'une voix réconfortante que tout irait bien.

_Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Amy._

Avait-elle vu la lame du couteau ou l'avait-on assommée avant qu'elle n'assiste à l'horrible scène ? Depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience à l'hôpital, elle essayait de répondre à cette question, sans le moindre succès. Les premières heures après son réveil s'étaient avérées particulièrement difficiles car son esprit s'était révélé être encore engourdi. Même si sa blessure n'était pas grave, les médecins avaient tenu à la garder en observation pendant plusieurs heures et, assommée par les médicaments, elle était restée prostrée dans son lit pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Lorsque Hannibal avait finalement frappé à sa porte, elle était si confuse qu'elle n'avait pu bredouiller qu'une phrase incohérente où se mêlaient dans le désordre des mots tels que « désolé » et « Sally ».

Hannibal l'avait longuement dévisagée -et Amy savait maintenant que ce regard la marquerait à jamais- avant de s'asseoir dans une chaise auprès de son lit.

_Il n'y a vraiment que Sally qui t'intéresse, alors ?_

Cette simple phrase avait suffi à la faire fondre en larmes.

Entre deux sanglots, Hannibal lui alors avait raconté d'une voix mécanique ce qui s'était passé, comblant peu à peu les blancs dans sa mémoire. La femme qu'elle avait rencontré dans la rue la veille n'était autre que Sally elle-même mais elle avait menti sur son identité, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur était à sa recherche. Son agitation n'avait été qu'une vaste comédie et si elle avait empêché Amy de partir en agrippant fermement son bras, c'était uniquement pour la retenir jusqu'à ce que ses amis n'arrivent.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être _sauvée_ : elle était une membre du gang à part entière et avait manipulé Amy dans l'unique but de se débarrasser d'elle, afin qu'elle cesse d'enquêter.

La dernière chose dont la journaliste se souvenait avant d'avoir perdu connaissance était la voix de Futé qui hurlait son nom. Caché dans une rue adjacente, il avait été celui qui était le plus près d'elle tout naturellement, il avait donc été le premier à intervenir en voyant Amy en difficulté.

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir cette _fichue_ lame ?

Hannibal lui avait ensuite expliqué que le pronostique vital de Futé n'était plus engagé et qu'il avait repris conscience dans la matinée mais sa voix avait laissé sous-entendre que la nuit avait été longue et incertaine. Alors, Amy avait pris conscience de la gravité de la situation, et l'incompréhension de ces dernières heures s'était soudain dissipée pour laisser place à l'insupportable vérité.

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

En entendant la voix de Murdock résonner à son oreille, Amy sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de lancer au pilote un regard noir.

— S'il te plaît Murdock, laisse-moi tranquille, souffla-t-elle en reposant son front contre la vitre, seul contact avec la réalité qu'elle était capable de supporter pour le moment.

— Tu peux aller le voir, tu sais, déclara-t-il d'une voix hésitante après quelques secondes de réflexion. On a la permission des médecins, on y déjà tous allés et Hannibal a dit que tu...

— Il me déteste, pas vrai ?

— Quoi ? Mais... Amy... qu'est-ce que...

— Hannibal. Il me déteste. Et il me détesterait encore plus s'il savait ce que j'ai fait.

— C'était un accident... Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, pas même Hannibal. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous à sa place, ajouta-t-il en désignant du regard l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans la pièce en face d'eux. Amy remarqua qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Futé et elle se demanda si Murdock avait autant de mal qu'elle à accepter ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-elle en serrant les dents et grattant nerveusement le bandage autour de ses cheveux. J'ai provoqué tout ça. C'est de ma faute si...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle voulut pleurer de nouveau, persuadée que les larmes la soulageraient enfin mais elle avait définitivement épuisé son stock de chagrin pour le reste de l'année. Dorénavant, il ne lui restait plus que la honte et la culpabilité.

— Amy...

Murdock posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais elle, se retournant à nouveau, n'avait d'yeux que pour Hannibal. Ce dernier, adossé contre le mur d'en face, ne quittait pas non plus la vitre du regard mais, remarquant les prunelles d'Amy posé sur lui, détourna son attention sur la jeune femme et son expression, jusque là indéchiffrable, fut traversée par un éclat de tristesse absolue.

Soudain, il n'était plus le leader intrépide de l'Agence tous risques seulement un homme qui avait bien failli voir aujourd'hui son monde voler en éclat.

_Je ne t'en veux pas_, semblaient dire ses yeux. _Je suis juste fatigué_.

Elle l'était aussi. Mais elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se reposer, aussi prit-elle une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la chambre et d'y pénétrer à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds, retenant même sa respiration pendant de nombreuses secondes comme si son souffle pouvait être néfaste à l'homme allongé sur le lit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir elle avait eu, à de nombreuses reprises, l'occasion de passer la nuit dans un motel miteux avec l'équipe ou bien de somnoler dans le van entre deux affaires.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était complètement différent. Elle savait que derrière la lente respiration et le visage paisible se cachaient une atroce agonie, une douleur insoutenable.

Il souffrait.

Et elle en était l'unique responsable.

A cet instant, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : remonter le temps et changer le cours des événements. Si seulement elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander comment il allait...

— Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle, marmonna-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son main, incapable d'observer plus longtemps les conséquences de ses actes.

— Je crois que tu te poses trop souvent cette question...

Elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal entendu ou que son cerveau épuisé avait imaginé ces paroles, puis elle réalisa qu'il était bel et bien éveillé et que ses yeux bleus la détaillaient maintenant avec curiosité.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les garçons avaient suivi la scène et elle vit du coin de l'œil Murdock se précipiter vers la porte, avant qu'Hannibal ne l'en empêche d'une main ferme. Muette de surprise, Amy sentit sa gorge se nouer et la panique envahir tout son corps : elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir, pas une seule fois elle n'avait imaginé la possibilité qu'elle serait amenée à _lui_ parler aussi vite, surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Inconscient de la véritable pièce de théâtre qui se jouait autour de lui, Futé examinait avec un agacement non dissimulé l'aiguille plantée dans son bras ainsi que la chambre immaculée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis, un spasme de douleur traversa son visage et il ferma les yeux, comme si le simple fait de les garder ouverts l'épuisait.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire d'une voix si faible qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Autour d'elle, Amy sentit la pièce chavirer.

— Tu es... désolé ? articula-t-elle dans un rire nerveux, à la limite de l'hystérie. Tu es désolé alors que tu as bien failli mourir à cause de ma bêtise. Tu étais... Tu étais dans cette pièce, avec moi... Tu savais que tu...

Elle dut se faire violence pour enfin prononcer _les mots, _ceux qui transformeraient cet affreux cauchemar en réalité.

— Tu as été poignardé, Futé ! Et tu n'as rien dit, tu es resté dans ton coin sans me le dire et je n'ai même pas deviné que tu allais mal. J'étais tellement préoccupée par l'angoisse de mourir que j'ai refusé de remarquer que c'était toi qui était en danger. Tu n'es pas désolé, c'est moi qui le suis ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce qui s'est passé ? Tu... tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant alors que sa voix, parcourue d'un long sanglot, se brisa.

Elle se souvenait avoir touché son visage inerte, tenu son corps dans ses bras en espérant qu'il se réveille. Elle se souvenait du sang sur ses doigts, de son cœur qui s'était écroulé dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait effleuré son cou à la recherche d'un pouls sans en trouver un seul.

_Certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées._

Amy eut l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle se souvint des paroles que Futé avait prononcé. A ce moment précis, avait-il déjà accepté son destin et le fait inexorable qu'il allait mourir ?

— Je crois que j'étais... en état de choc. Une partie de moi savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer mais une autre préférait discuter et plaisanter avec toi comme si de rien n'était. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir eu mal.

— Arrête, c'est complètement ridicule, riposta-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Tu as voulu jouer au héros mais laisse-moi te dire que c'était complètement inconscient de ta part. Pour l'amour du ciel, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu n'es pas obligé de l'embellir, je suis capable de la supporter !

La colère irradiait ses veines à présent. Le souffle court, elle frotta nerveusement le bracelet en plastique de l'hôpital qu'elle portait toujours autour de son poignet.

— Tu en es sûre ?

Il avait dit cela sans le moindre sarcasme, ce qui était plutôt déconcertant de la part de Futé, aujourd'hui trop fatigué pour faire usage de son ironie habituelle.

Si elle en était sûre ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Elle avait seulement voulu rejeter la faute sur lui en qualifiant son acte de stupide parce qu'elle refusait de reconnaître que l'irresponsable de la situation n'était pas lui, mais _elle_. Si, dans cette cave sombre et sordide, il lui avait avoué immédiatement qu'il était blessé, elle aurait été incapable de l'accepter calmement et en aurait été affolée. Peut-être même aurait-elle tourné de l'œil avant de pouvoir lui venir en aide !

Il ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'il avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas capable d'entendre la vérité. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'_une princesse dans un monde de salauds_, et que les princesses, c'était bien connu, n'étaient pas du genre à se salir les mains.

Pour la première fois, Amy réalisa que ce n'était pas un jeu. Lorsqu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une mission, il lui semblait parfois que les balles ne les atteindraient jamais mais aucun des quatre hommes n'était immortel. Ils ne faisaient pas ce métier parce qu'ils l'avaient souhaité. Abandonnés par leur pays, ils étaient forcés de mener la vie de fugitifs et donc, de se mettre à chaque instant en danger.

— Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-elle finalement. Sally méritait mieux que ça. _Vous_ méritez mieux que ça.

— Je te l'ai dit, j'ai accepté la mort il y a déjà bien longtemps. Ne sois pas désolée pour moi. Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

Tandis qu'il parlait, elle s'était rapprochée de lui mais n'osait pas s'appuyer contre son lit ou poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle s'était toujours sentie proche de Futé mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'un mur s'était dressé entre eux. Avec une immense tristesse, elle comprit qu'il ne serait probablement plus possible de le détruire : ce qui s'était passé avait définitivement scellé leur amitié.

Le visage aussi pâle que l'oreiller contre lequel il reposait, Futé semblait à bout de forces. A nouveau, Amy sentit la culpabilité l'envahir : depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, elle n'avait fait que crier ou sangloter, une attitude qui ne devait certainement pas aider un homme qui venait d'être poignardé à se sentir mieux.

— Je devrais te laisser te reposer, ajouta-t-elle comme il restait silencieux.

Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'elle souhaitait lui dire, pourtant. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait, maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer le monde malgré toute sa détermination, elle se retrouvait à court de mots. Que pouvait-elle dire à un homme qui, au lieu de rentrer chaque soir auprès de la famille qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais, avait bien failli mourir aujourd'hui dans l'indifférence et l'horreur ?

— Oui, répondit-il après un long moment. Tu devrais partir.

Durant un court instant, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Et, tandis que les prunelles de Futé la fixaient avec insistance, Amy comprit qu'il ne parlait pas du tout de son départ de la chambre d'hôpital.

Elle avait adoré faire partie de l'équipe mais peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de trouver ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire de sa vie, puisqu'elle savait à présent ce qu'elle ne _voulait pas_. Elle pouvait partir. Quitter les États-Unis pour un temps et voyager. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ou changer d'air. Essayer de grandir, enfin.

Un rayon de soleil traversa soudain la fenêtre, inondant la pièce d'une douce lumière.

_Certaines personnes ne veulent pas être sauvées..._

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa la chaleur ranimer lentement son cœur et sécher ses larmes, savourant, après des heures de cauchemar, la simplicité de ce paisible instant.

… _mais doit-on les abandonner à leur sort pour autant ?_

Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre baignée de clarté, Amy ne remarqua pas que, de l'autre côté de la pièce et sans le moindre bruit, le visage dissimulé contre l'oreiller, Futé pleurait.


End file.
